


Called to the Carpet

by Wiccy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Beautiful Cinnamon Roll gets messily eaten, Character study through porn, Cunnilingus, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fingered Until Whimpering, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, May/December Relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Poe Dameron Has A Lot of Love to Give, Sex Pollen, accidental matchmakers, terrible pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: Poe finds himself called to Leia's office again and this time he has no idea what he's in for.





	Called to the Carpet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).

> I don’t know if there is such a thing as Serious cracky porn, but that’s what I was going for. Honestly, there was suppose to be more porn and less plot, but these two had, like, feelings and stuff. I hope you like it! Forgive me is anyone seems slightly occ. I blame the flowers!

C-3PO was exiting the room when Poe arrived at the end of the hall, he was muttering to another droid the Poe didn’t recognize and didn’t seem to notice the fighter pilot’s presence. 

“No, I don’t know why the princess would have a collection of Lais’sebaiser stems in her office.” The smaller droid responded with a series of beeps and bloops. “I spent time in the palace of Jabba the Hutt you know, of course I know the effects they have on humanoid species.”

More bloops and bleeps and one sharp beep followed. “No, I do not think it is any of our business and I’ll thank you to keep your thoughts on the subject to yourself. Now come along, we have work to do.”

Poe shook his head, that droid was wound tighter than a 2 credit chrono. He had more important things to worry about, however, than an nervous protocol droid and he pushed the scene out of his mind as he stepped through the open doorway before him. 

“You wanted to see me, General?”

“Come in, and shut the door.” Leia didn’t look up from whatever she was occupied with on her desk as Poe slid into her office and shut the door behind him.

Moving beside her desk he stood, arms behind his back, at resting attention and waited for Leia to address him. After about thirty seconds he started to get antsy. Being called on the carpet was never fun, it was even less fun when you had no idea what you’d done – this time – and Poe was wracking his brain to figure out what he was about to be reprimanded for so that he might properly prepare an excuse. After about thirty seconds more, the anticipation became too much. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

“General?”

“Would you care to explain yourself Commander Dameron?” She still didn’t look up from the datapad she’d been poking at since he entered the room, but at least she’d finally spoken to him. 

“I’d love to, I just need to know what, exactly, I’m explaining.” She finally looked up, eyes meeting his own and didn’t look at all impressed with the jovial smirk she saw on his face.

“I think you know what I mean Commander. I don’t have time for games.” 

Okay, so she wasn’t having any of his usual deflection, which would be fine except that this time it wasn’t deflection. He legitimately had no idea what she was talking about. Maybe he was getting so good at it that he was being insubordinate in his sleep? Her gaze intensified and he felt himself squirming a little. How so much raw power of presence could be contained in such a petite package he would never understand. He would also never cease to be in awe of her. Sometimes more than awe. The tension at the back of his neck throbbed and pulled him from his own thoughts. Leia was still staring, awaiting a response. 

“General, if someone’s saying I did someth...”

“If you want to continue to pretend that’s fine. I’ll play along, that could be fun too.”

Poe was feeling even more confused than ever. Poe Dameron did not like being confused or feeling out of the loop and right now he was getting a heavy dose of both of those things. What was Leia talking about? Why was she looking at him like that? What in the hell was going on right now?

“General, are you,” he paused a moment to manage his words, “feeling alright?”

“I’m perfectly fine, commander,” she nonchalantly waved off his concern before twisting the conversation in a new, and somewhat odd direction.

“You know, my brother wasn’t the only one with a strong connection to the Force,” her lips pushed forward slightly into a pouty smirk, one eye brow raised. Her hand, which now rested beside the datatpad again, twitched slightly.

“GENERAL!” Poe squealed, eyes wide, as what felt like an unseen hand planted itself squarely on his ass and gave it a light, pinching squeeze. Leia ignored his reaction in favor of taking another conversational hard turn.

“Are you hungry, Poe?” there was something about the way she said those last two words that sent a warm tingle down his spine.

“Ex...excuse me?” 

Was this happening? Was this what space madness felt like?

“Are you hungry? Do you feel hunger,” she stood and move – no, she stalked around her desk and stood in the small space between it and him, “hunger for something you think you can’t have. Deep down hunger that won’t go away.”

She reached out and rested her hand low on his stomach, just at his belt line. Her fingers were splayed out across the light fabric of his shirt and the warmth of her palm began to sink into his skin, where it then began to travel lower and settled somewhere in the region of his groin. Leia raised her head, eyes meeting his once more and the heat he found there was almost enough to burn him.

“Because I have to admit, I certainly do.” Her hand began to slide ever so slowly upward and the trail of heat it left behind was too much. Poe practically jumped backward a step, just out of reach of her roving hand.

“General, I...”

“Leia, call me Leia.”

“Leia I’m not sure you’re...” he gulped, “I’m not sure this is a good idea. Hell, I’m not even sure what _this_ is.”

He certainly knew what it _looked_ like. He’d seen it enough times in his better, wilder – wetter – dreams, but he never thought those images would ever move from the realm of fantasy to the realm of reality. The idea that Leia Organa – strong, smart, independent, sexy, intimidating leader of the Resistance Leia Organa – could ever see him as anything more than a hotshot pilot with authority issues was virtually unfathomable. At least it was until this exact moment.

“Oh, don’t be coy. You’re not some shy, doe-eyed virgin. You know exactly what this is. Just because you’re used to being the one doing the seducing doesn’t mean it’s not still the same.” She smirked at him and moved backward, taking a half sitting position on her desk.

“You… you’re saying you’re trying to seduce me?” 

“Actually, I’d say I’m more trying to have my way with you,” she waved her hand vaguely at the air in front of her, “but seduction has such a nice ring to it. Of course, it would all be so much better if you’d stop acting like a scared little boy and start acting like Poe Dameron. If you’re not interested you can just say so.” 

For a brief moment she looked unsure of herself, “are you interested?”

“I,” he took a breath to steady himself, either this was another dream or this was actually happening. Either way he wasn’t one to let such a glorious opportunity pass him by, “yes, yes I am. Very much interested.” 

“Good. Come over here and kiss me.” 

Poe grinned, the cocksure grin of a man about to conquer the world, and closed the distance separating them in two long strides. His hands met the surface of the desk on either side of her body and he pressed himself toward her, his moist lips targeting hers. Leia chuckled, a hand landing squarely in the center of his chest to stop his forward momentum and leaned farther back on the surface of the desk. As she moved her free hand was hiking the heavy hem of her skirt up her legs. Poe looked down at her with a look of questioning which she answered in turn, her own eyes flicking down to her crotch.

“On your knees flyboy.” He was grinning again.

“Yes Ma’am.” Poe complied with enthusiasm.

Leia repositioned herself, legs opening on either side of his body as he took over the task of raising her skirts. His hands pushed the fabric higher and higher, slowly revealing the soft skin of her thighs and finally, the fact that she wasn’t wearing any undergarments. Just this first glimpse of her was enough to force all the blood from his brain to his cock and he instantly felt the uncomfortable strain against his pants. Ignoring his own body he shifted himself forward and took a seat on his heels. Leia sighed and her hand came down to trail lightly through his hair when he began kissing his way up her inner thigh.

He broke off his kisses just before he reached the sweet spot they were both angling for and she tugged his hair in protest. His chuckle blew warm puffs of air against her wet center and the humming sound it drew from her throat was enough to encourage him onward. Leaning in he inhaled the intoxicating scent of her just before his tongue snaked out and licked one long, lavish stroke from her ass to her clit. The hand now tightening in his hair informed him that he was definitely on the right track. Taking the hint and running with it he dove forward, pressing his face fully into the apex of her thighs. He used just his mouth at first, licking and kissing and sucking. Poe alternated from worrying at her clit with his lips and delving inside her with his tongue, fucking her with that organ as deeply as it could go. Sloppy, wet sounds filled the room as Poe's enthusiasm continued. 

The hand pulled free of his hair as she fell backward onto her elbows and she allowed her head to lull back, lower lip caught between her teeth. He proceeded in this manner until her body was moving in rhythm with his machinations and he could hear her softly moaning her praise for him. With a smacking popping sound he pulled his suckling lips away from her clit, the air settling in and making the lower half of his face feel as though it were thoroughly coated in her juices. He resumed his work on her inner thighs, kisses and playful nips of his teeth, as he engaged his hands and fingers in his very important mission of flying the General to the stars without his X-wing. 

He worked on her with first one and then two fingers, his lips and tongue moving back to her clit as his busy digits moved and curled inside her, hitting places that hadn’t been touched by someone else in a very long time. He guided her body like this for a time she could only determine in groans and sighs and whispers of his name. It felt good, his touch, his attention, his enthusiasm, his desire for her. Everything about him felt good, made her feel good. So much of her life had been dedicated to the care and preservation of others, so much of her life was struggle and hardship that the idea of doing something, experiencing something for no other reason than joy and pleasure had been a foreign thing. Until this moment. In this moment she felt no struggle, there was nothing difficult about it. This moment was all about her and it felt good. He made her feel _so good_.

“Poe,” the name was wrenched from her throat when he added a third finger to the mix, uttered as both exaltation and demand.

With the practiced ease of someone who had taken the time to learn her every physical and verbal queue he obliged her. Pumping her faster and faster while his mouth kept time on her clit. She gave up on holding her self aloft, moving her arms away until her back pressed against the hard surface of the desk beneath her. She still couldn’t reach him, but she _needed_ to do something with her hands. She busied them with the task of undoing the closures of her blouse and yanking it free from her body. It fell to the floor somewhere above her head as her hands began to wander across her own bare skin to find her pebbled nipples. With each suck and lick and twist and curled finger thrust she could feel the tension coiling out from her groin and wrapping itself around her spine and she could no longer control the noises she was making. Praise and sweet nothings became unintelligible jumbles of groans and moans and he kept her building. Building until she could feel it coming, coiled like and over wound spring waiting for it’s release. By gods did she need that release, she needed it so badly.

She was so focused on finding that release that she didn’t notice that Poe had moved, his thumb taking over for his mouth, until his mouth closed around her nipple. Her moaning sigh melted into whimpers as the sensation of him being everywhere at once surged through her like electricity. 

“It’s okay to let go Leia, I’ll catch you, I’ll always catch you.” The heat of his voice across the shell of her ear was all it took to release the spring, and it was all she could do to hold on and not fall off the edge of the universe as wave after wave of joy and pleasure and starlight washed over her.

When she found her sense of self again, she found that he had joined her on the desk and was holding her, kissing her forehead and smoothing her hair as she came down from her heights. The skirt pooled messily around her waist was now the only article of clothing between the two of them, Poe having somehow shed his own without her taking notice. She could feel the hard muscle under the bare skin of his chest and the throbbing length of him pressed into her hip. Just now she could not for the life of her remember of what had come over her to lead them to this moment, but she was certainly glad that it did.

“Mmmmm,” she hummed quietly, her head moving so she could focus on his face, he was grinning at her again. “I suppose you’d like a turn?”

“I serve at the pleasure of my General.” He told her, but moved himself back into an advantageous position between her thighs nonetheless. 

He looked down at her, eyes raking over every bit of her that he could see from here. Dear gods she was beautiful. He’d always thought she was a handsome woman, but like this, completely disheveled and half spent, his name still laying like victory across her lips, she was possibly the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life – and that was including his X-wing. He continued to watch her for several more long moments until she raised a hand to first cup the ring dangling between them from his neck, and then his cheek.

“Leia,” his voice caught, these emotions were wholly unexpected and he both needed to and could not express them.

Her heavily lidded eyes met his and the lust softened into something else, something – more. A comfortable smile formed at the corners of her mouth.

“I know,” she told him as the hand on his cheek snaked up around the back of his neck and pulled him down into their first kiss.

Their lips did not part when he lifted her leg over the crook of his elbow and finally thrust himself inside her, let her feel him to her very core, or when he pulled out slowly to do it again and again. Nor did they part when their passions built until they felt they were soaring, her nails digging into his shoulders and back, the Force wrapping around them like a blanket. Not even when their rhythm was broken by the urgency of the oncoming storm raging within them both did they sever that connection. It wasn’t until they had swallowed the sounds of each other’s orgasm that they allowed their first kiss to end.

_Earlier that day_

_Outside of the base, on the hidden landing platform, Rey and Finn stood near a small cargo ship. They seemed to be having some kind of disagreement with the pilot of said ship._

_“You got no idea how hard it is to get through this sector. First Order got all manner of ships and sensors floatin’ around out here, lookin’ fa ya’ll no doubt. It’s gettin’ so’s an honest man can’t make a livin’ no more.”_

_“You’re a smuggler,” Finn said, arms crossed over his chest._

_“An’ florist.” The Rodian said proudly._

_“Yes, yes. Fine. Smuggler and florist, but surely you can’t be serious about the extra cost?” Rey gave him the same face she used to give Unkar when he was being particularly unreasonable._

_“I never joke about money, and don’t call me Shirley.”_

_Rey looked like she was going to say something else when she was interrupted. _

_“Look, does ya want ‘em or not? I got other deliveries, gotta schedule ta keep. Can’t be standin’ here all day hagglin’ with ya’ll.”_

_“Okay, fine, but this better be worth it.” Finn huffed as he pulled the credits from his pocket and handed them over._

_“There’s no finer way to unwind and de-stress than than wit a smell a the buds on a Lais’sebaiser stem and ya’ll just bought yaself’s a whole pot of ‘em.”_

_Finn eyed the fancy terracotta pot and the weird purple, yellow and white stems inside it skeptically as their smuggler passed them off to Rey before about-facing and returning to the interior of his vessel._

As far as Poe and Leia were concerned it was definitely worth it.


End file.
